


hear the trumpets (hear the pipers)

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [56]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Anthony definitely has ties to the mafia, Chicago Cubs, Crying, Hunters Happen, M/M, Werewolf Kris Bryant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Kris Bryant disappears on a Tuesday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Man Comes Around" by Johnny Cash.

-z-

 

Kris Bryant disappears on a Tuesday.

 

-x-

 

Kris Bryant disappears on a Tuesday and all Anthony can think about is the last text he got from him: _Hunters found me. Whatever happens know that I love you._

 

-x-

 

Kris Bryant disappears on a Tuesday and he's found on a Saturday – chained to a tree, shot through with silver bullets, and decapitated.

_Hunters found me._

Anthony makes one (and just _one_ ) phone call, screaming through his tears, "Find them, I don't care what it takes – _find them_."

_Whatever happens know that I love you._

 

-

 

Anthony's the only one who knows what Kris is— _was_.

He's played with Kris's wolf, has harbored Kris during the full moon.  He's seen Kris shift, seen the way Kris's black fur seemed almost gray in the moonlight, seen Kris's claws and fangs up close without once ever having felt fear.

So, Anthony makes his call to relatives with thick FBI files reeking of gun smoke and he demands blood for blood.  And for a price Anthony is all too willing to pay – they give it to him.

 

-x-

 

Kris Bryant disappears on a Tuesday, is found on a Saturday, and the killers of his killers are arrested on a bright and sunny Friday afternoon, as Anthony hits a home run at Wrigley Field – his finger pointed to the sky as he jogs the bases, tears streaming down his face.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
